Do What U Want
"Do What U Want" is a song by American American singer, songwriter, actress and philanthropist Lady Gaga featuring American R&B singer R. Kelly. It was released on October 21, 2013, as the second single for the former's third studio album ARTPOP. Lyrics Yeah (Oh) Turn the mic up (Yeah, yeah) Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (Oh) Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh (Oh) I, I feel good, I walk alone But then I trip upon myself and I fall I, I stand up, and then I'm okay But then you print some shit that makes me wanna scream So do what you want, what you want with my body Do what you want, don't stop, let's party Do what you want, what you want with my body Do what you want, what you want with my body Write what you want, say what you want 'bout me If you're wondering, know that I'm not sorry Do what you want, what you want with my body What you want with my body You can't have my heart, and you won't use my mind But do what you want with my body Do what you want with my body You can’t stop my voice 'cause you don't own my life But do what you want with my body Do what you want with my body Early morning, longer nights (Yeah) Tom Ford, private flights (Yeah) Crazy schedule, fast life I wouldn't trade it in, 'cause it's our life (But let's slow it down) I could be the drink in your cup I could be the green in your blunt, your pusher man Yeah, I got what you want You wanna escape (Oh) All of the crazy shit (Let go) You're the Marilyn, I'm the president And I love to hear you sing (Girl) Do what I want, do what I want with your body Do what I want, do what I want with your body Back of the club, taking shots, gettin' naughty No invitations, it's a private party Do what I want, do what I want with your body Do what I want, do what I want with your body Yeah, we taking these haters and we roughin' 'em up And we layin’ the cut like we don't give a fuck You can't have my heart, and you won't use my mind (My mind) But do what you want with my body (Yeah) Do what you want with my body (With your body) You can’t stop my voice 'cause you don't own my life But do what you want with my body Do what you want with my body (Body) Sometimes I'm scared, I suppose If you ever let me go I would fall apart if you break my heart So just take my body and don't stop the party You can't have my heart and (Help me now) You won't use my mind But do what you want with my body Do what you want with my body (With your body) You can’t stop my voice, 'cause You don't own my life (You) But do what you want with my body (What I want, when I want, when I want) Do what you want with my body Do what you want with me What you want with my body Do what you want with me What you want with my body, world Do what you want with me What you want with my body Do what you want with me What you want with my body, world Help me now What you want with my body Do what you want with my body Do what you want with my body Want you want with my body, world Why It Sucks #The song itself is very offensive and gross. #The production is terrible and unoriginal. #The music video is just a bunch of shots of Lady Gaga’s boobs and butt. #The song is easily Lady Gaga’s worst song on ARTPOP and the worst song she has ever made. Trivia *The music video isn’t on YouTube. However, it can be viewed here. *The song was removed from download and streaming platforms on January 10, 2019. The song is scheduled to be removed on new CD pressings and LP pressings of the album in November 2019. Category:NSFW Category:Lady Gaga songs Category:R Kelly songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that were deleted Category:Offensive Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:2010s Songs Category:2013